thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
House Lannister
House Lannister '''of Casterly Rock is one of the Great Houses of Westeros and the principal noble house of the west. They rule as Kings of the Rock from their seat, Casterly Rock: carved out of a great stone hill colossal rock beside the Sunset Sea. It is popularly believed to resemble a lion in repose at sunset. Fair-haired, tall, and handsome, the Lannisters are the blood of Andal adventurers who carved out a mighty kingdom in the western hills and valleys. Through the female line, they boast of descent from Lann the Clever, the legendary trickster of the Age of Heroes who tricked the members of House Casterly into giving him Casterly Rock during the era of the First Men. History Aegon's Failed Invasion Fearing for his lands and realizing that he had a golden opportunity to secure the power of his kingdom, King Loren Lannister allied with King Mern of the Reach to push back the Valyrian's advance. Upon the Field of Valor, House Gardener achieved great renown, while King Loren cowardly sat back and hoped the Gardeners would perish in the flames. They did not, killing Visenya Targaryen and her dragon instead, and the West soon found itself weaker than when it entered into the Grand Alliance. After Aegon House Lannister, after the dragonlord Aegon Targaryen abandoned his invasion, took advantage of the power vacuum that remained. Invasion of the Trident Wishing to make up for his father's cowardice during Aegon's Conquest, King Lymond Lannister allies with the Gardener king to occupy the Riverlands. Although passionate, Lymond is no tactician and quickly loses battle after battle, taking only small portions of land compared to Gardener and Arryn. War for Red Lake '''5AA: '''Lymond I Lannister declares war on the Reach, desiring to claim Red Lake. At the battle, he is given a debilitating wound by Oswin Osgrey and retreats in disgrace. Gardener refuses to give chase out of pity, and his feeling that there was sufficient humiliation given. The West is humiliated and is a shell of their former power and glory. Ironborn Raids of 47AA - 49AA '''47AA - 49AA: Sensing weakness from a woman ruling the Golden Throne, King Victarion Greyjoy starts raiding up and down the coast of the West, dealing crushing defeats to the Farman's and the Westerlings. After dealing with hints of rebellion from her own lords, Queen Lorena marched her army out of fight against the Ironborn, and put an arrow through the helm of King Victarion at the Battle of Banefort, ending the raids and restoring peace to the land. The Lion's Revenge 64AA - 65 AA: '''After inheriting the crown from his mother, Rolland Lannister declared war against the Ironborn for their raids a generation earlier. The King of the Rock captures several hundred Ironborn, whilst putting their homes to the torch. He hangs them every time an Ironborn ship gets funny ideas about sailing close to Lannisport. Westerlands-Stormlands War '''80AA - 82AA: After King Durran Durrandon slaughtered the Gardener soldiers at the Battle of Stonebridge (now Bitterbridge), it seemed that the Stormlands would conquer most of the northern Reach. Despite his bannerman's council, King Jason Lannister wished to aid the Reach and keep the balance of power. His host sets out upon a warpath and wins bloody victory after victory, starting at Red Lake. Lannister links up with Tarly and Hightower at Highgarden and marches northward along the Mander. At the Battle of the Fallen Stags, Jason Lannister personally kills Durran Durrandon and both of his sons. He then takes the newly made King Axel Durrandon, Durran's brother, hostage after his fourth victorious duel of the day. The war is over following the battle, and the West and Reach know peace with one another for a short time. The Backbone War 109AA: '''Named for what King Tywin lacked, the King was pushed into a war with a supposedly weakened Riverlands, led by a feeble King. Instead, he found himself facing an army led by a fearsome new King of the Trident. Tywin was killed on the field of battle, as he did not make the decision to retreat from an untenable position fast enough. The war ended shortly thereafter. The Worthless War '''110AA - 122 AA: '''A series of wars fought by King Cerion Lannister to make up for the failings of his father and grandfather. He took Stoney Sept, and held Riverrun as punishment for the Gardeners. He held skirmishes against the Riverlands for over a decade. Eventually, a coalition of Stormlands, Reach, and what was left of the Riverlanders formed to fight off the ilk of Lannister's reign. Although able to hold them off for years at both the Golden Tooth and the woods around Crakehall, King Cerion eventually fell at the Battle of the Broken Lion and his son promptly surrendered. The Lannister Civil War '''206 AA: '''Also known as the Pride War. Although short, the Lannister civil war was a bloody affair where brothers fought brothers and the Lannisters tried to tear each other apart. Upon discovering that King Lancel Lannister had no interest in women, his younger brother Kevan declared an open revolt in an attempt to take the Golden Throne. Loyalties were divided, with most (though not all) of the Northern Westerlands siding with Kevan, and Lancel relying on the support of a few important houses in the south. Both sides attempted to engage in minor skirmishes with the other, and eventually take the castles of the lords loyal to either side, but were stranded from all other assistance.In the end, they meet at a battle outside Lannisport (the Battle of Lannisport) where King Lancel kills his brother Kevan in combat, ending the war. However, Lancel receives a mortal wound by Kevan's bastard son, Tywin Hill. Times of Troubles '''210 AA - 215 AA: '''After King Tytos Lannister is (some say mercifully) killed during the Great Spring Sickness, there are no legitimate Lannister heirs left to rule. A war with multiple warring parties broke out, and the West was overrun by war, chaos, and banditry for almost five years. A total of five claimants tried to take the West as their own, but only three are of any note: '''Tywin Hill: '''Son of Kevan Lannister and known as 'Kingslayer' for the mortal wound he gave to Good King Lancel. Reluctantly announced his intentions for the Rock and in order to undo the damage he had done to the kingdom. '''Damon Crakehall: '''A grizzled commander with many victories under his belt, and a close personal friend of King Lancel Lannister. Declares his intention for the Rock in honor of his good friend (and some say more than just a friend), Lancel. '''Jason Reyne: '''The last remaining supporter of Kevan Lannister, Jason previously acted as a unified voice for the remaining supporters of the Rebel Lion that refused to accept the rule of a bastard or a sword swalloer. Declared his intention for the Rock on account of his power, status, and popular support. The final battle starts out with two minor claimants, Hoster Lannet and Janos Kenning, being killed rather quickly through treacherous means. House Lefford immediately declares for Tywin Hill after the disasterous incident with Hoster Lannet, the claimant they had originally backed. Although only one major house, it captures Reyne's notice and he halts any and all attacks against Crakehall's forces. After several indecisive battles, Reyne and Tywin Hill finally meet each other on the field of battle. With both sides knowing they did not have enough soldiers for a fierce battle, they agree to fight each other in a Trail by Combat; whoever won would be King by choice of the Gods. Tywin Hill emerged victorious, however, it appeared the sides were preparing to recreate the Lannister Civil War, with the North versus the South. At a repeat of the Battle of Lannisport, Tywin Hill once again fights against the leader of the South, mere yards away from where he fought Lancel years ago. Unlike last time, he was victrious and captured Damon Crakehall, alive. With the war over, the High Septon legitimizes Tywin Hill into Tywin Lannister and the Kingslayer is made King of the Rock in order to bring peace to the region. Recent History Family Kings of the Rock '''0AA - 5AA: Loren I Lannister: '''Known as 'the lazy', Loren was a junior member of the Great Alliance that emerged victorious from Aegon's Failed Invasion. Called 'the lazy' for his delay at the Field of Valor. Died from an infected wound received when trying to cut his steak. '''5AA - 7AA: Lymond I Lannister: '''Known as 'the Lame', Lymond was an overly martial king that was called 'the Crimson Knight' due to his prowess. He, upon his coronation, promptly declared war against the Reach in order to claim Red Lake. Lost the first major battle of the war and was given a crippling wound from the King of the Reach. He was reduced to a laughing stock for the rest of his short reign. '''7AA - 35AA: Lancel VI Lannister: '''Took the Golden Throne upon the death of his older brother Lymond. Focused on trade and reformation of the Lannisport Redcloaks. Died during an epidemic of Winter Fever. '''35AA - 47AA: Titus I Lannister: '''Known as 'the Pious', Titus Lannister was taken from his education as a Septon following the death of Lancel VI's eldest son Jaime, and was made King of the Rock. Loved by his people for his charitable work, and for his construction of the Golden Sept. Titus refused to break his vow and died without issue. '''47AA - 64AA: Lorena I Lannister: Known as 'the She-Lion', Lorena was Queen of the Rock for 17 years. She took the throne after he brother Titus died whilst tending to plague victims. Known as the 'She-Lion' for her ability to lead men into battle. Died giving birth to her fifth child. 64AA - 74AA: Rolland I Lannister: Knwon as 'Red' Rolland, he was most famous for lining the shores of Fair Isle with the heads of over 700 ironborn prisoners after a disasterous raiding expedition led by Dagmer Stonehouse. Voluntarily abdicated to his son and left for the Wall after discovering his wife in bed with a household knight and murdering them both with his bare hands. Died during a ranging as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. 74AA - 89AA: Jason I Lannister: '''Known as 'the Tall', Jason was King of the Rock who was famed for his skill with any weapon, and was widely considered to be the greatest knight in the realm. Warred against the Storm Kings after their invasion fo the Reach, and is rumored to have slain three Durrandon kings in the course of a single battle. He had little love for actual rule, and preferred to leave the governance of his realm to his competent and loyal cadre of advisors. '''89AA - 94AA: Tommen III Lannister: Known as 'the Star-Struck', Tommen allowed the Faith Militant to seek refuge within the borders of the Rock. He was secretly deposed by a crazed septon who acted as his voice and authority for nearly five years. His son eventually discovered the plot, and ordered his father killed out of mercy, for the septon's poppy milk had ruined Tommen's mind for some time. 94AA - 104AA: Loreon VI Lannister: Known as 'the Lament', called such for the amount of wailing and dismay he brought upon the realm. A glutton, and an accomplished hedonist who took advantage of the practice of First Night whenever he heard of a marriage. He was killed after visiting a small village near the Crag and taking the right of First Night with the newly married bride, and both her virgin sisters. He was discovered the next morning with a dagger buried in his back. After every villager in the town confessed to being the murderer, the matter was dropped and, to this day, remains unsolved. 104AA - 109AA: Tywin II Lannister: Tywin spent most of his reign trying to undo some of the trouble that his father had caused the realm. Known to be quick to please, but slow to act, he was killed when foolishly and impuslively leading an army against House Fletcher of the Trident. 109AA - 122AA: Cerion II Lannister: '''Known as 'Hammer of the Rock', Cerion was a brutal king and a fearsome warrior. He temporarily conquered Riverrun and Stoney Sept from the Trident. He was known to wield a massive warhammer in battle, whilst wearing a lion pelt. Died from a blow to the head when House Gardener, Fletcher, and Durrandon banded together to curb the West's growing power and met him at the Battle of the Broken Lion. '''122AA - 123AA: Kevan I Lannister: Known as 'the Kneeler', he knelt in surrender to the Grand Alliance at the Battle of the Broken Lion. He was considered a disgrace for most of his mercifully short reign, and was soon discovered with a slit throat and a note clutched in his hand that said: "It is a curse I cannot bear to live with. May the Father have more mercy than man." 123AA - 155AA: Lancel VI Lannister: '''Younger brother of Kevan and the youngest child of King Cerion, Lancel was a quiet and brooding man who bore little love for his subjects, and they bore little love in return. Ruled quietly for most his reign in Casterly Rock, concerned mostly on retaining was land the Rock had left after the war. When his death was announced, many were unaffected, as they had never actually seen or heard much about their King. '''155 AA - 170AA: Tommen IV Lannister: Known as 'the Good'. After the disinteresting reign of his father, Tommen looked towards his subjects to give him legitimacy. A gifted businessman, Tommen used his talents to increase the coffers of Casterly Rock and peacefully negotiate economic treaties with the Riverlands and the Reach. Remembered fondly by his people not for his battle prowess or his courage, but for his quiet, humble open-handedness that saw the West prosper like it hadn't in generations. Died of old age surrounded by his family. 170AA - 182AA: Joffrey I Lannister: Known as 'the Fat', Joffrey weighed a staggering five-and-twenty stone. He was a far cry from the genial image of royalty that his father was, and left most of the governance to his sons Lancel and Kevan, both of whom quickly outshone their father. Died after eating a meal that disagreed with him. After complaining of a terrible pain in his stomach, Joffrey dropped dead. 182AA - 207AA: Lancel VII Lannister: Noted as being the most honorable and skilled knight in the Seven Kingdoms, ruled over his kingdom justly and oversaw a great period of prosperity. Reigned as King during the Lannister Civil War, or the Pride War. Won the battle of Lannisport and ended the war by killing his brother, Kevan Lannister. Died sometime later from wounds sustained against Tywin Hill. 207AA - 210AA: Tytos II Lannister: '''Known as 'the Timid', Tytos was the nephew of Lancel VII, and was a man of modest talent. He was a puppet to a revolving door of advisors, all who used him for their own gains. Died during the Great Spring Sickness. '''210AA - 215AA: No King: '''These times were known as the Time of Troubles and saw a vicious civil war erupt after Tytos II's death left no legitimate heirs to the Kingdom. '''215AA - 219AA: Tywin III Lannister: '''Known as 'the Kingslayer', Tywin was formerly known as Tywin Hill before his legitimization. Infamous for dealing fatal wounds to King Lancel VII after being ordered by his father to allow time for Kevan to escape. Later won the Times of Troubles after years of constant warfare. Proved to be a noble, diligent king that regained much of the lost land and honor of the West, but was loved little by his people who blamed him for taking away the wise and popular king Lancel VII. Much of his reign was spent in the saddle, trying to end the various crises that resulted from the Time of Troubles. Died after coming down with a particularly hellish fever. '''219AA - 285AA: Gregor I Lannister: Known as 'the Golden', Gregor inherited the Golden Throne at the age of 4. Ended his own regency at the age of 14. He was known as a just and fair king, with widsom far beyond his years. Won decisive victories against House Gardener as they pushed into the west, and cowed the Ironborn when claimants to a Kingsmoot tried to take Lannister gold. Under his rule, coffers were full, and an entire generation of Westermen did not know the horrors of war. Died at the age of nine-and-sixty after a long and glorious reign. 285AA - 292AA: Tyran I Lannister: '''Known as 'the Terror', Tyran was a stern and sometimes cruel leader, never loved by his people but feared by the entire contient of Westeros. Tyran was his father's advisor and Sentinel of the Rock for a majority of Gregor I's reign, but resented his father and wished to rule instead. After Gregor's death, he found himself unable to win the support of the people, for their affection transfered from Gregor to Prince Tyrion. As a result, Tyran found that fear was the only motivator he possessed, and soon went to work doubling the size of the Lannister army, and tripling the size of the Royal Navy. Killed by Lord Andrik Greyjoy after being duped into an ambush off the coast of Fair Isle. '''292AA - Present: Tyrion V Lannister: Known as 'the Tower', Tyrion is the current King of the Rock. Tyrion reclaimed Brightroar from House Maegyr and was victorious in the War of the Trident. A massive figure in both size and ego, King Tyrion attends the Great Council of 298AA with the hopes that the interests of House Lannister are sufficiently represented. Category:Westerlands Category:Kingdom of the Rock Category:House